wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Jirachi
Jirachi is a new type of Pokemon that comes out of a Poke Ball in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is an extremely rare Pokemon to come out of a Poke Ball. In fact, it, along with Mew and Celebi, is the rarest type of Pokemon to come out of a Poke Ball in the whole game! When Jirachi appears it uses Wish. This is not an attack, however it is more of a gift. So, when it appears, it flies upwards, while many bright sparkling stars surround it. It continues to fly upwards until it is no longer seen. BUT!!! When Jirachi flies upwards it drops several Stickers onto the stage for the player to collect. Because Jirachi is extremely rare and drops Stickers when encountered, players must try to release Poke Balls around places where Bottomless Pits or other gaps aren't near. If the center of the stage is flat and has no holes or spaces, then the center of the stage would be perfect for releasing Poke Balls. Why is this important? Well, if Jirachi is released close to an edge or above a gap, it may release Stickers into the gap, making it very difficult to collect the Stickers (it may also result in SDs for those who try to drop into the gap and collect the falling Stickers). Jirachi is so rare that when players encounter it for the first time, they will get a notice saying: "You've encountered JIRACHI for the first time! Make a wish!". Jirachi, along with Mew and Celebi, appears 1/493 which is the total number of Pokemon in Diamond and Pearl, including Arceus, who wasn't even revealed in Nintendo when Brawl came out. Even though Jirachi is rare, there is a way to make encountering it, Mew, Celebi, and other rare Pokemon easy. If the player chooses Brawl, sets a long stock (50-99 lives is good) or time (60:00-99:00) match is good, chooses a character and an opponent or opponents, sets all Items that appear to be Poke Balls and Containers (Crates, Barrels, Capsules, and Party Balls), set all items to appear on high (on High, items appear very often. To find this, the player should go into Item Switch in the Rules part), and chooses a small, flat stage with very few holes/spaces such as Yoshi's Island (Melee stage) or Pokemon Stadium (Melee stage), he/she can use the many Poke Balls that appear. Hopefully, Jirachi would appear during the long brawl. If not, the player can always repeat the process, and hopefully, Jirachi appears at least once in one of them. It is to note that these brawls are very long (let's say 1-2 hours long) so players must make sure they have enough time to do this. Having strong Items (but very few, less than 5) and/or setting the Damage Ratio or Handicap high can make the brawls a bit shorter for KOs can be occur more quickly. Jirachi also has its own Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Jirachi's Trophy in SSBB ''A Wish Pokemon. It's said to awaken for seven days every thousand years, with the ability to grant any wish asked of it. It is truly a Pokemon of which dreams are made. In combat it uses its wish power to attack. Its attack is Doom Desire, which causes light to rain down from the heavens to do tremendous damage, is especially powerful. '' Gallery mball10.jpg|Jirachi releases a Sticker over a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Jirachi.jpg|Jirachi releases Stickers over Pokemon Stadium 2. Category:Poke Ball Pokemon in SSBB Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl